


Welcome To Mystery

by TheBardWhoLives



Series: Through Their Eyes [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Comedy, Fear, Gen, Heartwarming, Horror, Mystery, Sequel, Side Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBardWhoLives/pseuds/TheBardWhoLives
Summary: During the events of "Did We Grow" we did not get to see too much of the Grunkles or hear about what they found out in the Arctic. They seemed to be up to something, so let's find out what exactly it was.
Series: Through Their Eyes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936921
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. “Let me play among the stars”

Stan was shivering already, he looked at Ford who was pulling on his own thermal diving suit. The air stung his cheeks as he looked at the steel gray sky. The Arctic was beautiful in a cold, terrible, haunting way. He had some diving lessons; Ford’s Christmas gift for the both of them. Though now he had doubts about how much had been for a bonding experience and how much was training. He got the scuba gear attached and after making sure the anchor was set; they slipped into the water. Even with the many layers of insulation he felt the cold deep in his bones. It was thankfully not too far from Greenland, not that the hunk of rock was much of a party destination. He watched the barely visible figure of Ford making the circles down ward. Too old my ass, his brother was in a lot better shape than he was, but even he was doing far better than he was when he left Gravity Falls. He missed it so freaking bad.

Stan realized he lost track of his brother and he was floating in near complete darkness. He shined his flashlight and freak when he saw something not three feet from him. It was hideous and inhuman… and made out of rock. That was not what he expected. He looked closer at the gargoyle; best way to describe it, and took note of the kind of star shape of its head. He felt something grab his leg and he nearly lost control of his breathing when he saw it was only Ford. He was pointing down, the complete opposite direction that Stan wanted to go. There descended farther and now the cold was getting so bad he swore he was getting brain freeze. He tried to press his tongue to the roof of his mouth to subside it but it did little to help.

The structure was massive, made of something like pumice but hard as steel. Ford led him down and through an archway that was bigger than the shack. He then saw light filtering through similar arches that lined some kind of wall. He turned and realized, as he looked at an even larger shape, what he had passed through was a window. The door he had seen was only partially cracked open and Ford was swimming right for it. Stan’s heart raced inside of his chest and he had no choice but to follow. His arms and legs were growing tired from swimming. He did not know how long they had been swimming for but he still had three quarters of his tank left judging from his gauge.

Ford passed through the door and pitched down so suddenly that Stan hardly had time to grab his brother’s foot and swing him back as something tried to pull them both in. Ford faced him and with great panic pointed through the door. Stan held onto the rough stone as right inside the door looked strange. He pushed his face forward and it emerged from the water into… air? That broke his brain for a second as he scrambled back. Ford gave an impassioned shrug and then started for the floor another fifty feet down. Stan wondered if his equipment was working because the pressure didn’t seem any higher than just below the surface. What kind of screwy science was going on?

They reached the structure’s floor, Stan noticing large ditches along the stone; as if scuff marks. They pushed through the edge of the water and stumbled awkwardly on the slick and slimy metallic looking floor. It was damp from some kind of rain that fell from the ceiling; ocean water that was fighting against whatever force was keeping the rest held back. Stan had to sit down to make sense of it all. He saw movement and looked to see Ford taking off his mask and taking a cautious breath of the air. He coughed and Stan stood up before his brother shook his head.

“It’s so damn cold in here.” Ford whispered, his breath coming out like a fog machine. Stan nodded and took his own off before he could almost feel frost forming on his lungs as he took a breath. He shivered and looked around.

“What the hell is this place?” He tried to keep his teeth from chattering.

“I think… no that would be insane.” Ford mused in that annoying way of being vague for a dramatic reveal.

“Let me guess, what’s his face the squidface from those creepy horror books you had as a kid?” Stan asked flippantly.

“The city of R'lyeh, home of Cthulhu? No don’t be silly, Stanley. He’s near Antarctica.” Ford brushed it off, though Stan wondered how he was so certain of the veracity of that statement.

“Then what is this? Vacation home?” Stan looked around at the large circular room. It was unadorned save for a bump in the middle. Bump was a pretty mild term for the massive hill in front of them. He saw his brother staring at it like a man possessed.

“This is a space dock.” Ford whispered. Stan’s eyes went wide and he looked down at the floor and the gradual rise before the sudden hill shape in the middle.

“THIS IS A FREAKIN’ UFO?!” Stan shouted, his own voice echoing around.

“To put it bluntly, yes. But don’t worry, I have experience. Let’s go find an exhaust port.”

“You are way too calm and cheery about this.” The brothers moved up the incline, their gear weighing them down and making movement difficult, but they didn’t know when the rug might be pulled out from under them. Thankfully Ford seemed to know his way around it, sort of. There was supposedly one buried under Gravity Falls, but he was excited to see one uncovered. That’d be his brother, the only dork big enough to get excited by a naked UFO. “So I guess you get to play with the spaceship, Sixer.”

“Oh hopefully the aliens in this one are alive.” Ford said with the biggest grin he had ever seen on his brother’s face. It was good to see him smile but then the comment registered in Stan’s head.

“Wait what?”


	2. “And the stars look very different today”

Stanford led the way inside of the ship. They had stripped out of the scuba gear, unable to squeeze down the port otherwise. The ship was so innately familiar to him but subtle differences. Was it akin to the differences between a Chrysler and a General Motors? Or far more vast? He was excited to find out. He wondered briefly if Weirdmageddon had triggered some kind of sensor which lit it up for his equipment to pick up on. If so, were these crafts from the same area of the galaxy? His only regret was the remoteness of the vessel. He’d love to spend months looking through it all, but there was no way it was going to be feasible. Maybe a larger crew, but that posed the risk of the secret getting out. He could not risk too much fallout. They reached a platform in what seemed to be an engineering bay. Stan took in a deep breath and Ford remembered his own reaction to seeing the interior of a spaceship. It was truly breathtaking, but don’t breathe in too deep and risk an alien microbe burying into your throat.

“It’s in more pristine condition than the other, might just be the more remote location or it is a recent landing. So be aware of any security drones. I took a flight with Dipper on the outside as he tried to rescue me.”

“Wait what happened?”

“Oh just our nephew being brave and resourceful. But let’s hurry. I think I can get us around easier.” Ford said as he ran and jumped to use his magnet gun on the metallic column to the floor of the ship. He watched his brother do it next with a bit more grace than he initially expected. He was certainly looking to be in more fit shape with all of this extra hard work. Ford was loving life more and more every second. It was their childhood dream come true, though a bit more harrowing than they had expected. But he was confident.

“Sixer, what is that?” Stan asked shakily and Ford turned to look and the color drained from his face. It was an alien… well part of one. A star headed creature with its many flanged mouth open in absolute agony. Its lower half was missing. Judging from the decay it looked old but not ancient. How fresh was this? Ford approached and saw it had an outstretched claw reaching for a console. He studied it and; with some equipment he managed to pack on his person, translated the purpose. It was an escape pod. That was ridiculous; if it shot out it’d crash into the ceiling and blow it up. Possibly bring the whole thing down on the ship. He looked at the pained expression, which may have been the plan.

“So we need to be careful, maybe less aliens than we thought.” Ford tried to keep the mood light but Stan was not falling for it clearly.

“I was thinking zero aliens, and here we have one… no  _ half _ an alien!”

“Do you want to alert whatever might be lurking here?”

“I want to get the hell out of here, that’s what I want.” Stan turned and tried to use the magnet gun to get up the way they came but was having trouble charging it. Perhaps it was poor of him to give the older model to his companions, but Dipper had survived just fine.

“Stanley, we need to be realistic. We may have already alerted whatever entity that is lurking inside here.”

“That’s not realistic, that is pessimistic and I am trying to not do that.”

“Semantics, either way we have a duty to try and prevent an invasion by a volatile species.” Ford heard a thunk as Stan sank to his knees; head held by his hands. He walked over, wondering if he was suffering from the bends of some form.

“My head is killing me all of the sudden.” Stan groaned as he worked his jaw, trying to get his ears to pop no doubt. Was the pressure building? He didn’t feel any different himself, but he was so used to strange atmospheres and worlds that he hardly served as a good barometer for these sorts of things.

“I am afraid I don’t have anything that can help with that.” Ford lamented sadly but his brother shrugged and opened a pouch with a waterproof baggy and a bottle of Excedrin. “Your preparation skills still astound me.”

“I’ll take the complement and mark today's date on the calendar. Ya know, if we don’t get eaten by an alien nightmare.” Ford rolled his eyes at the grim outlook his brother had as they traveled down a corridor. He kept his eyes peeled for any sensors that might alert others to their presence.

“Don’t be ridiculous, we can take this thing, whatever it is. How difficult could it be?” He opened an automatic door and looked to see a massive pile of destruction. Similar to security droids from Crash Site Omega, these objects littered a concourse that seemed situated somewhere near the center of the ship. Ford held his magnet gun ready to disable any that showed signs of life but he was able to get right next to one and he heard the low hum of power. He used a knife to pop open an access panel and went about hotwiring it for his communicator. Finally he got it to respond to him.

“ _ System power low, weapons disabled, sensors limited capacity. _ ” The droid croaked out through Ford’s wrist device.

“Sensors, locate living organisms.” He input the command and waited as it chugged through the processes.

“Think it is a good idea to be poking around like that? It could wake up its buddies from whatever party this was.” Stanley was looking paranoid around the area. Ford opened his mouth to retort when the droid spit up an answer.

“ _ Three living organisms detected at range of… point two five Rickmorts. _ ”

“Uhhh… in English?” Stan butted in as Ford did the conversion in his head before suddenly standing up and pointing his weapon around. “Whoa, what’s going on?”

“Point two five is about ten feet!” He yelled, looking for any sign of movement. Stanley was ready to fight as the droid coughed and died again. Ford had a brilliant idea, well to be fair most of his ideas were fairly brilliant, and handed the weapon to Stanley as he dug around inside the chassis of the security droid until he got out the sensor component. He hooked it up in a crude tracker.

“Is now really the time to be making a doodad?” His brother scoffed but Ford ignored it as he knew he’d blow his mind.

“This doodad is a simplified version of the sensor the droid used.” Ford then calibrated it to ignore humans. The sensor showed it in Stanley’s direction. “RUN!” His twin didn’t need much encouragement as they ran for the way they came in, the sensor not letting up as if it were right on them. However, Ford didn’t hear a thing. What was it that caused so much destruction while being so stealthily? Stanley tripped and Ford turned back to cover his brother but… the sensor was dead still. He wondered if he had miscalculated something but as he walked up the device picked up a signal where Stanley was. He removed the filter and there were three signals. Stanley’s and the rogue signal were basically overlapped.

“Ford, you are looking at me really weird.” Stanley admitted as Ford looked at his brother.


	3. “I find myself alone when each day is through”

Fiddleford wondered if it had been truly the best decision to purchase this mansion. He had just found himself in a massive windfall that no one could have ever anticipated to happen. After Weirdmageddon he figured why the hell not patent his inventions; the ones that had a practical purpose and were not just some madness induced chimera of parts. How the U.S. Government would use half of the things he had pedaled was beyond him, but they had given him a very lucrative contract and he wasn’t going to complain. He walked through the main hall of the former Northwest legacy; he had no intention of snooping through every room for hidden passages or storage. He had not intended to buy it with all of the furnishings still there, but Preston Northwest had been nearly destitute at that time. So McGucket had felt pity on the idiot and purchased all of the furnishings save for the clothing in their drawers and closets. It wasn’t until after the man had smuggled out a rug that Fidleford had put his foot down to prevent further pilfering. If it made an enemy out of the Northwest patriarch, then so be it.

“Rat bastard probably lined his pockets with the silverware too.” He muttered as he looked at the voluminous dining hall, it was kept clean but Fiddleford had not bothered to take a meal in there. It was far too much space for one little old man, his son, and a raccoon. Speaking of, she was off tearing up some insulation no doubt in a bad mood from his comment on her odor. She was stinking up the place like a wild animal, which was an accurate description but was poor form on his part to say it out loud. “I still need to get her a gift to make up for it. Should I go for some caviar or cheese?” He mused without much thought of the volume of his voice. Tate was off doing whatever it was he felt like; their relationship was stronger but they still were diametrically opposite people in their activities.

It had been a mild autumn morning when McGucket woke up early to surprise his son with breakfast, only to find he had already left for his job at the Lake. They talked more but Fiddleford could not help but wonder if Tate believed it was too little too late to make up for the worst of his inattentiveness whilst in the full madness of the Society of the Blind Eye. He briefly wondered how Ivan Wexler; or the nom de plume sweet Mabel Pines had given him: Toot-Toot McBumbersnazzle, how he was fairing in the world. Last he had heard was he had a somewhat decent music solo released. McGucket hoped he didn’t murder the banjo too badly.

All of these tangential thoughts kept him distracted until he looked up, finding himself at the same damn tapestry once again. An apocalyptic scene with people begging for mercy from a triangle black as night with a single red eye. Why was he drawn to this place over and over? Was it a subconscious warning or just a coincidence? He hoped for the latter but in Gravity Falls it was never so simple. He’d need to discuss the topic further with Stanford. Along with the events that seemed centered on the Gleeful boy. Nothing was slowing down with the absence of the Pines family. Not that McGucket expected it to do so, but having some quiet downtime was something he liked the idea of.

“Oh, Stanford. You have made such an impact on this valley, all of you did. Most of all, you had an impact on this old man.” He laughed to himself before furrowing his brow. He wanted to know what sort of things the brothers had encountered in the Arctic; maybe some Yetis or aquatic creatures? Their communication was limited and they both agreed that if it was something big that they’d not make mention of it for fear of their communications being monitored. Stanford was even more cautious of the feds learning what secrets he was privy to. McGucket perfectly understood, he had no doubt that some politician would have gladly made whatever deals they could with the equilateral menace. Good thing he was dead as a doornail. Fiddleford instinctively knocked on the wood paneling, better safe than sorry. However the wall sounded hollow under his fist. He knocked again and heard the emptiness behind it.

He returned with some tools, his previous task was all but forgotten as he used a hammer and chisel to find the seam and pop open the compartment. It was a good thing he was so short since as soon as he moved it away from the inlay; a dart fired out and struck the wall behind him with such force. He walked over and after some difficulty wrenched it from the wall. Whatever toxin it was meant to inject had either leaked out or dried up long ago. He looked for more triggers for traps as he pulled out a very weathered journal.

“This seems all too familiar.” He noted as he blew the dust off of it and saw emblazoned on the front cover was the Northwest family crest. He opened to the first page and nearly threw it away before calming down. It was that damn Zodiac. The ten symbols that Stanford had tried to use with Bill Cipher in the center. “What in hog’s heaven did this family not have their mitts in?” He turned a few more pages before he saw a date.

* * *

_ June 6 _ _ th _ _ 1866 _

_ They think me mad, butt I have been blessed with incredible wealth and power and they do not think my benefactor be truly real.  _ **_He_ ** _ promised me much and delivered it. The rest of my blood gives thanks to the guberment when they must say thanks to the  _ **_EYE_ ** _. I wonder if  _ **_He_ ** _ wood be sated with the blood of savages? Tithing for all that is given. For  _ **_Him_ ** _ I shall walk this line. _

**_N.N._ **

* * *

Fiddleford looked at some more pages but it was more insane ramblings from the deteriorating mind of Nathanial Northwest. He wanted to burn the book but… something told him to hold onto it and let Ford read it, he would probably be able to make more sense out of the scribbles. He took the time to close up the hidden compartment and just finished when Tate returned.

“Hey dad, sorry I didn’t call on my way home but… are you okay?” His son’s voice was concerned as he looked at him all sweaty and covered in dirt.

“Oh I am fine, was just fixin’ up something. How was work?” He smiled as wide and sincerely as he could. Wanting to hide the knots he was feeling in his gut.

“Yeah, work was okay. I grabbed stuff for dinner, want to get cleaned up while I fix up some jambalaya?”

“Well slap ya mama, and set me on fire. I’d love some. I’ll be right down.” McGucket perked up, the thought of a hot meal and some quality time with his son burned away those worrying shadows in his mind. For the time being at least.


	4. “You ain't seen nothing yet”

Stanley sat there, his eyes wide as Stanford’s face struggled to keep emotions contained. His brother took a deep breath before he spoke again. “Do you understand what I am telling you?” His voice was so tired. They both were so tired, this trip had been a blast but not the easiest thing either. Yet it was cathartic for the twins.

“Yeah, I got a tumor in my brain. Big one too right?” Stanley didn’t feel like he was the one talking. Was it the shock or just a side effect? He wasn’t entirely sure.

“I am sorry Stanley, I didn’t think about what we did until it was too late.” Ford took off his glasses and smacked his head against the inside hull of the boat. Stan got up in an instant to put his arms around his brother’s head.

“Hey now, you got a lot of useful stuff in here. Don’t go screwing around with it.” They were not the best equipped for emotional outbursts but this was something they needed to work together with.

“Damn it Stanley, I’m a scientist not a doctor. What use is all of my knowledge if it can’t fix this?” Ford’s voice was muffled against the thick coat Stan wore.

“I don’t know, but we gotta stick it out. Maybe we find a solution, maybe we don’t.” Stan sat back down and folded his hands. “How uh… long do you think?”

“I can’t say for certain but maybe at the end of summer, before that you will degrade. Headaches, loss of memory, moodswings.” Ford recited shakily.

“When we get back to Gravity Falls. First month we try to fix this. If we can’t… I want to make the most of my time. I am sure we can make sure you get your life back with me out of the way.” Stan chuckled darkly. Ford slapped a mug off of a table and sent it crashing into the wall.

“You think that is what matters to me?! You are my brother! My only family left!”

“Those kids are still going to be there. Their parents. You have family. You think you burned those bridges but why do you think they were there that summer? I repaired them, slowly but surely after Shermie passed away. You know how painful it was not to be there as the big C ate him inside and out? ‘No bro, can’t get away. I’ll try to make it to you soon.’ I am living with that. All of my damn mistakes.”

“Stanley I didn’t mean to-.”

“Shut up! I am talking and I  **don’t need you to cut me off Sixer!** ” Stan heard the ghost of a voice over his own and looked around shaking like he just had a bucket of ice poured down the back of his pants.

“Stanley? Are you okay?” Ford rose slightly, his eyes trained on him.

“Did you hear?” Stan asked timidly, rubbing his head carefully.

“Are you experiencing a memory again?” Stanford had helped him through those tougher memory blocks or relapses.

“No it just sounded like… whatever. I am sorry I got so angry. I just… big news.” Stan walked over to the cupboard and took out the bottle of whisky to pour them both a drink.

“I think maybe we need to get you a therapist when we get back to the states. I don’t want you to have to deal with this unhealthily.” Ford offered and Stan chuckled.

“Oh, that’ll be rich. ‘Hey Doc, I got a tumor in my head from a memory erasin’ gun destroying everything inside of it. Oh why did we do a stupid thing like that? Well you see there was an evil interdimensional triangle who wanted to cause the apocalypse’. How far before I am in a rubber room, Sixer?”

“Okay maybe someone in Gravity Falls who is… yeah I see your point. The people who would be able to help aren’t equipped for that information and the ones who are… are just as crazy as we are.” Ford took the offered cup and sipped it.

“Ain’t that a kick in the head?” Stan smirked dryly. He wondered if he was just burying this trauma under humor and work. He had done that for thirty years after he lost Ford. He just hoped his brother didn’t do something similar after… IF; god damn it. He was not consigning himself to a grave just yet. He knocked back the drink and walked into the hold where they had gotten a haul of parts.

“Stanley, what are you thinking about?” Ford called after him as Stan knelt down and sifted through the components.

“Hear me out…  **what if we made another portal** ?” That echoing voice set Stan’s body into willies again but he was stuck on the idea. “You talked about the world where I listened to you and pissed off with Journal 1. How you were able to do so much after stopping Bill. How about we try to get in touch and get a cure for this from there?”

“You are insane. One, it is dangerous to build one of those things. Bill might be gone but… who knows what else is out there. Secondly, we don’t know if it would work. The transportation might render it inert.”

“Your big freakin’ gun seemed to work fine.” Stan contested as his brother floundered.

“Yes but that was something different. Hell, our biology might be different enough between dimensions that it could give you something worse.”

“Worse than a tumor? Sorry, I am trying to be positive, man. Not just give up hope.”

“I know, and I want to work this out. But we have a long way to go. Come on deck and let’s talk shop.” Ford’s tone became more serious. Stan got to his feet and walked upstairs to the chilly Arctic circle air. They were swinging around the top of Canada to head down to the Pacific.

“What’s up?” Stan drank some more of the malt to warm himself up, knowing Ford would say he was just making himself more likely to have a chill.

“I want to ask you something.” Ford looked out at the water, the boat coasting along with only some corrections needing made in the vast water.

“I don’t like where this is going but… go ahead and shoot.”

“Should we tell the kids?” It was what Stan feared but knew it was a question they needed to answer.

“Shit… I want to. They are getting old enough. But I don’t want them to think they have to make the most of every second that they don’t get to enjoy it.”

“When they figure it out… they’ll be furious with us.”

“Yeah but I’ll be dead, so it’ll be your problem.”

“You’re an asshole, Stanley.”

“I love ya too, Sixer.” Stan put his arm around his brother’s shoulder. Secrets were pretty easy for him to keep, and the less stress was on people’s plates, the better it would be probably.

“How do you think Soos would handle the news?” Ford looked at him, he didn’t need to even say it. The big guy was the closest thing to a son Stan would ever have. He loved Soos, but he was less prepared for that kind of thing than the kids were.

“It’d destroy him.” Stan admitted wearily, not wanting to imagine him falling to his knees in shock.

“So who do we tell?” Ford asked the open ocean, as if it had a freakin’ answer. But it was a question worth pondering. Who indeed?


	5. “For years and years I roamed”

“It is good to see you again, Fiddleford.” Stanford admitted as they sat in Greasy’s Diner. Summer was just beginning and Ford knew the kids were probably chomping at the bit to come see them.

“Same for you old friend. I know I could have whatever kind of bean or drink I wanted back at my new home… but that girl does make a pretty good pot of coffee.” McGucket chuckled as Ford nodded in agreement while looking at the Northwest girl; it was a little like seeing a peacock among chickens.

“Only took about thirty years.” Ford said from behind his coffee cup where he hoped Susan wouldn’t catch him. “Tell me, what sort of weirdness have I missed out on while at sea?”

Fiddleford huffed and shook his head in disbelief. “Straight to business? I didn’t ask you for a report on what you’ve found. You coulda complimented my beard, my clothes, my fancy new spectaclizers.” He adjusted the glasses on his long nose.

“I said you looked handsome when I saw a picture of you two months ago.” Stanford said, cheeks turning dark under his five o’clock shadow. “I don’t need to tell you all the time.” He added a little defensively; he knew McGucket wasn’t trying to taunt him but time had only made the heart grow fonder.

“Oh hornswoggles, I am just yankin’ your chain. Thank you again Stanford.” McGucket smirked and looked out the window. Ford followed his friend’s gaze to where the public library was under some construction. “You’ve missed some excitement but Gravity Falls has ways of the right people sortin’ it all out. Believe you me.”

“You make it sound like it doesn’t need us Pines anymore.” Ford pressed slightly.

“It don’t need anybody, but the people… well we like y’all just fine.”

“Stanley needs our help.” Ford blurted out; unable to keep his concern contained. The trip from the Arctic had been uneventful but Ford had seen small changes in his brother. He had grown more prone to headaches and mood swings. Ford knew Stanley would be upset that he didn’t consult him on this but he trusted McGucket with his life.

“What happened?” The man asked, leaning forward and taking on Ford’s lowered voice.

“He has a tumor, I believe it was caused by the erasure of Bill while he was inside. I know you have more knowledge of what the memory gun could do.”

“He has… I am so sorry. I know there is some low levels of radiation. People react differently. You had to erase so much, it might have caused the body to react in ways I did not know.” McGucket explained and Ford’s heart fell. He closed his eyes and decided to go with Stanley’s gut.

“Do you think that maybe we could build a portal to find some help from other universes?” It sounded like absolute lunacy when said out loud at a table where McGucket had begged him not to continue with his tests thirty years prior.

“ _Are you out of fuckin’ mind?_ ” Fiddleford’s voice was breathless, and Ford knew he had messed up really bad. He felt such shame that he tried to get up when he felt his friend grab his hand. “I know this is dire and you both might be desperate but we have time to figure out something. Please… don’t be foolish.”

“You are right. It was…” No he would not throw his brother under the bus on this. “It was not my best idea. I just don’t know where to start.”

“I think I have an idea. I have some evidence of someone else who had an encounter with that yeller bastard, and who might have had a similar decline in their mental state.” McGucket spoke cryptically and Ford sat down to look at him. He reached into his sports coat and took out a journal. It looked far older but better preserved than his own had been. McGucket glanced around before sliding it face down to him. He lifted it and immediately laid it back down. He saw the crest on it, and glanced over at the teen that was working.

“Where did you find this?” Ford asked and drank the coffee quickly, not paying attention to the burning of his tongue.

“Behind a false wall panel next to a tapestry with you-know-who on it.” McGucket sipped from his own cup. He could see his friend’s other hand shaking slightly. He wondered how long he had been sitting on this information. Their weekly communications had been more or less just brief comments and sharing of pictures. Ford sent snapshots of the cold beauty of the Arctic, while McGucket sent pictures of himself and Tate, things around the town. The sweetest of exchanges was during the holidays and how Soos and Melody had their engagement announcement in the form of a Christmas card. His brother had nearly bawled his eyes out seeing the young man looking so happy. Soos had been there for Stanley more than most anyone. Ford felt no jealousy towards Mr. Ramirez. However he resumed his focus on the task at hand.

“How bad is it?” He asked as he opened up the journal towards the back and saw insane scribbling. He felt a hollow spot in his gut as he recalled his own madness induced ranting. Seemed to be the punishment for those who sold out to Bill Cipher.

“The man died eatin’ a tree… not that he started off as the sharpest tool. His son however seemed to be the one who got them cemented as a powerful family even outside this valley.” They both stopped talking as Pacifica Northwest came by to top off their cups with a smile. It didn’t need to be discussed as they non-verbally agreed that they would wait to continue talking about this subject later on. “Any other news you want to share with me?”

“Well… uh… We found another spaceship.” Ford figured it was about time to bring it up. Fiddleford took it better than he thought he would as the old man spat out his coffee against the window.

“ANOTHER ONE!?” He gasped and put his hand on his chest. “I swear I’mma have a heart attack!”

“Don’t be so dramatic, F.” Ford rolled his eyes and smiled. It was good to be back in Gravity Falls.


	6. “I'm a killer”

McGucket really did feel like a heart attack was inevitable as they made their way down into the auxiliary research lab. Each step down dropped the temperature and made his stomach sink until he swore it had to be down by his ankles as they stepped inside the first area. He stared at the passage with the security system they designed. He felt a deep loathing for this place. But they needed the equipment; well some of it anyways, in order to do some readings on Stanley. The man was just as gruff with a touch of joviality as he had always been. He recalled how he had felt safer when he decided to hide out at the shack during his period of insanity. He had improved, but he was still prone to moments of mania.

“You keep looking as if the shapeshifter is going to walk through that door any second, F.” Stanford chided gently. “I assure you I believe my great nephew when he said they locked him in a cryo-tube.”

“I get it, I get it. But how sure are you that that thing didn’t escape during Weirdmageddon?” McGucket asked as he shivered.

“Would it put you at ease if you saw him?” He listened to the care in his friend’s voice and nodded gently. It would do his mind good to see the creature locked away forever. He wanted it dead, but Stanford was more than likely right about it being unique and possibly being the last of its kind. So was the dinosaur he ate his way out of, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t time for the species to be finally axed.

“Let’s make sure it is contained.” Fiddleford knew it was going to be far easier to ask for forgiveness than to ask for permission. He respected Ford but the man still seemed too much of a dreamer. He had hoped that he’d develop the edge needed for some of the more dangerous things. They passed through the security room without much difficulty and entered the second lab room. Ford booted up the monitors and pointed out the chamber status.

“There, pod two is active with one occupant.” Stanford confirmed with a hint of smugness but Fiddleford was not going to be that easily swayed. He went to the decontamination room and got ready to go through it but Ford quickly joined him. The pair looked at each other and McGucket cleared his throat.

“You know, I never found out what happened with you and that siren you were seeing. Was she fishy?” Fiddleford hoped that his joke would make the man laugh but he was too damn serious as usual.

“Actually she was of avian persuasion. It wasn’t until Medieval times that the name was given to merfolk. Her name was Jacinta. I… was mostly just using the excuse to study her. I am not great at dating.”

“No shit, Sherlock. We went to college together. I know your track record. Did you at least break it off gently?” Ford’s silence did not fill him with much hope.

“I never got the chance. I was going to after she came back from her winter trip but… uhh the portal.”

“How do you know what happened to her?”

“Stanley had to deal with the fallout. Apparently… his whole car was covered.” Ford snorted back a laugh.

“They didn’t.” Fiddleford gasped, laughing too.

“He was so mad when I explained it to him.” Stanford cleared his throat and did his impression of his brother. “’I washed that car every day for a month, and I had no idea what was goin’ on. Every day I’d come out and bird crap would be covering every freakin’ inch!’” The pair hung on one another laughing before the mirth dried up as they approached the cryogenic chamber. Fiddleford took the lead and wiped off the frost only to backpedal and scream.

“FORD WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!” He felt his heart pounding as he dug his heels into the dirt and pushed away. The other scientist walked up and inspected the shape. Either he was prepared for this or he just was conditioned against the horror.

“It is not my nephew, do not fear… seemed he was wanting to scar him mentally. Experiment two hundred ten was always prone to some degree of malice.”

“How are you so calm?! We need to kill that monster once and for all. If it escapes…”

“Then we will handle it. I don’t need you to be in a panic. He is contained.” Ford knocked on the glass and McGucket knew this was the moment in the movie when the chamber suddenly becomes deactivated and the creature is set free. However reality lacks that dramatic flair. “We need to get the equipment together, please. I don’t want this to hang over our heads.”

“How can you be so uncaring? How can you look at this thing and not want to see it destroyed?” McGucket sat up and glared at the man before him.

“Because I have to put aside my wants and desires for the greater good.”

“I don’t accept that bullshit answer!”

“Well that is just too bad, because it is the only one you will get. I don’t have to explain myself to you while I am focused on saving the man who brought me back to this reality, who sacrificed himself for this world, and is now suffering for my failings as a brother. All because I was blinded by some hollow promises by intellectual types.” Stanford folded his arms. “Now you can either help me with my goal or you can continue to stand in my way of saving Stanley’s life.”

“I… I didn’t mean it like that.” McGucket realized he might have pushed the man a little too far. “I was just worried about the consequences haunting us.”

“You want to deal with this? Go ahead, be my guest.” He opened up his tan coat and from his holster he drew a weapon to hold out to Fiddleford. “Shoot him. If it is what needs to be done. If you want to be a killer.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Am I? Or am I finally seeing how weary it is to hold onto some feelings for so long?” Stanford’s face was dark and stormy.

“Are you saying…”

“That I am moving on? Maybe… because if I have to choose between you or my brother. Then I will do what I must to never have to pick again.” Silence hung heavy over the both of them as McGucket got to his feet. He was still unsure of where he stood but he had been blind from the hatred to see how this was eating at Stanford. He went back through decontamination to go select equipment. They had gone so many places together and stuck by each other’s side for most of it. Fiddleford owed his friend this. When Stanford entered after a short period he paused his work and looked at him.

“I am sorry I put revenge before reason. I should have trusted your judgement.”

“That’s fine… if only I had been questioned on my judgement more often before. But I am sorry I snapped at you. I am just so worried about the kids being here and witnessing him declining.” Ford took a deep breath. “It was also unfair for me to attack you like I did. I know you and Emma-May are speaking again, I should be happy about that.”

“We ain’t gettin’ back together. Some wounds don’t ever truly heal. I might be able to explain away my erratic behavior as the result of the memory ray. But I lied to her for years. You can’t just brush that under the rug.”

“Oh… I am sorry.” McGucket saw the color return to his friend’s cheeks and knew he was probably feeling ashamed at this tragic news of the old man’s love life. However he was thankful that Stanford didn’t start singing or dancing as they gathered the equipment to move it down to below the lab. That would have started an argument. It was weird though, working together again in this way. They had not done this for three decades but they slotted back in like it was only a week ago. Were they just meant to be partners in the lab? An interesting destiny but one that had worked out more or less. He was just curious where they’d go next


	7. “Some people get their kicks stompin' on a dream"

Stanley woke up in his bed, it felt so weird not rocking slightly from the waves. He had grown very used to the constant motion; having to keep your balance shifting with the pitch and yaw of the waves. He had dribbled enough coffee since he had come back to warrant using a thermos with a tight lid. Soos had been more than capable of keeping the place running without too many calls to their satellite phone. He owed that more to Melody, his daughter-in-law to be. Stan paused pulling on his pants as he realized what he had just labeled her as before realizing he was fine with that. It might as well be the truth as far as the citizens of Gravity Falls were concerned. Though he had to imagine it was a harder sell to Melody’s parents.  _ “Yeah my real dad is a deadbeat punk, but this guy I’ve worked for since I was twelve is a real swell guy once you get past the felonies, the misdemeanors, the other laws he has broken but no one knows about. He’s really good with kids too, so our children will be in great hands as long as there aren’t any monsters or demons around.”  _ **What demons are you talking about Stanley?** He froze as that “other” voice in his head started up.

“You aren’t him… I know this. I know he is dead and gone.”

**Glad we could agree on that. Maybe I am just a better you?**

“Maybe you need to quiet down.” He winced as his voice raised and his near constant headache began to dig its claws deeper into his brain. He found the bottle of pills and took one. Then took another to really do the job. He wasn’t sure what they were or where Ford and McGucket got them, but they took it down to a manageable roar. “A great start to my day. Talking to a voice in my head, losin’ my dang mind.” He muttered as he wrestled with telling Ford about it. It wasn’t Bill’s voice, just a more annoying version of his own. He didn’t know what that could mean, was he going crazy or was there something more sinister afoot?

“Grunkle Stan! Dipper is telling me that I can’t drink OJ through my nose!”

“No, that is not what I mean! I am just telling her that she shouldn’t!”

“Kids! I am not ready for this, just do whatever you want!” Stan shouted back and adjusted his fez on his head before he heard a bloodcurdling scream. He leisurely walked to the kitchen and saw Dipper looking smug while Mabel was hanging upside down in the sink with the faucet running into her nose.

“Told you so.” Dipper chortled and ate some more cereal.

“Dipper, clean up the OJ off the floor and put it back in the carton. Do you think that junk grows on trees or somethin’?”

“I mean, yeah it kinda does.”

“In Florida maybe, but this is Oregon ya dingus.”

“ALL I CAN SMELL IS PAIN!” Mabel lamented through gargles.

“Hey at least you didn’t have Bill Cipher pour Pitt in your eyes. I swear he was going to kill me.” Dipper chuckled and Stan noticed Mabel look at her brother with grave concern in her eyes. He also saw Dipper’s face struggle for a second. The triangular specter hung over the kitchen like a storm cloud until Ford suddenly came in the kitchen. His chest was rising and falling quickly; he must have gotten an alert from the name.

“Good morning family, how is… why is there orange juice all over the floor and Mabel flushing her nose in the sink?”

“Kids… ya know?” Stan covered for them, mostly. “What have you been up to, poindexter?”

“Oh I have found something that I think might deserve a trip to go check out.”

“Really? Can I come with you?” Dipper was already wound up and ready to go.

“No, it is adult stuff. I am sorry Dipper. We will have ourselves an adventure soon. I am still compiling notes. As symbolic as us disposing of the journals was… I might have wanted to keep some of that information. But nothing like a fresh start to reevaluate an idea.” The boy looked crestfallen but they didn’t think much of it. Stan got with Ford after breakfast in the gift shop while it was empty.

“So what exactly did you find? Is it some kind of laser that can get it out?” He did his best to sound reasonable but he wanted this over as much as the next guy. He was not disappointed nor surprised when Ford’s face became filled with regret. “This doesn’t have anything to do with me does it?”

“No, yes, I mean, maybe it could be. It is something we need to get away from where people might find it.” There went his brother with his cryptic ass statements. “But it will take me some time to get the equipment for it. So I will say this evening we will depart.”

“This evening? I don’t know bro, the kids can’t really be left alone.” Stan scratched the back of his head.

“Leave us alone this evening!?” Mabel emerged from around the corner and beamed widely.

“Uh no, we don’t want to do that.” Ford answered and looked for any other eavesdroppers.

“Awwww… why not? I could invite my friends and we would totally behave. I mean you could have Dipper watch us. Mom and Dad have had him in charge before.” She turned up those puppy-dog eyes and like Superman doing laundry; Ford folded immediately. It at least took Stan a couple seconds before he relented.

“Alright, but you better be on your best behavior. I don’t want any  **funny business, you hear me?** ” Stan hated that echo effect in his head. It felt like nails on a chalkboard.

“No funny business! Aye Aye Captain.” Mabel saluted a little too enthusiastically and ended up bonking her forehead. The brother exchanged a look and went about their business. Though Stan had no idea what it was that Ford had found which had him seeming so riled up. They borrowed a half-ton pickup truck from McGucket and drove out into the woods. It felt so weirdly familiar out here. Like an early memory. Finally Ford parked and they got out in a slight clearing. The sky was a dusky red hue turning purple as the sun began to disappear behind the peaks of the hills. He looked around and froze when he saw it.

“No… N **o no way, hell no! I can’t believe it!** ” Stan backed up to the door of the truck but the lock was engaged. “ **Sixer, god damn it. Let’s get the hell away from here!”**

“Stanley, we need to get this away from this place. Anyone could find it, and who knows what it might unleash.”

“ **Destroy it then and be done** .” He snarled as he looked at the dapperly dressed cyclopean demon with his arm outstretched from the final deal made. His head was a screaming tea kettle as he looked at the weathered stone. The echo was almost overwhelming but it was all in his head.

“Who knows what that might unleash? I am worried enough as is with us moving it. Now I am going to get the straps for the hoist.”

“Fuck it, let’s get it over with.” Stan growled as he dropped the tailgate on the truck before walking up to Bill. He squatted and hooked his fingers under the triangle shape.

“Don’t be ridiculous that thing is…” Whatever smart comment Ford was going to make was silence as Stan lifted up the stone statue. He walked and felt the ground shift under his feet, had it been that soft before? He was not sure as he felt his arms tense from the weight. It wasn’t light but he was managing just fine. Maybe he was in better shape than he thought, which was enough to register as a win in his book. He lifted and set the stone statue on the truck bed. He barely let go before the rear axle gave a groan of protest before a deafening clang as it broke.

“Uh… that is not good. Ford, your BFF’s truck is a piece of shit.” He looked to see his brother gawking at him. “What? It is not my fault it can’t handle a little bit of weight.”

“Stanley… how heavy do you think that was?” Ford sounded frightened almost.

“Maybe two hundred pounds max? It’s just rock.”

“That truck is rated for three thousand pounds.”

“Bullshit. I carried it with no problem.”

“Look at the truck and tell me I am lying to you Stanley.” Ford snapped at him sharply. Stan had difficulty telling him that he was wrong. Ford got in touch with McGucket to help tow the truck and get the statue back to the Mystery Shack. All the while Stan was wondering what it meant that he was somehow able to lift almost two tons like it was a breeze. That voice in his head was absolutely giddy though.

**Just think, if you aren’t careful. Who could you hurt? Better start treating everything like porcelain.**

The trip home got them there just before dawn, and to a scene that could only be described as a nightmare.


End file.
